A Hyuuga Valentine's Surprise
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Hin has plenty of guys wanting to be her Valentine but there's only one person she wants. As she sits on her porch watching the sky she finally gathers the courage to approach her love. Can he give her the ultimate Valentine by returning the love? ONESHOT


Hinata sat outside on the porch of the Hyuuga mansion staring at the clear night sky. It was Valentine's Day or night rather, and she was stuck at home. It wasn't because she didn't have a Valentine. No…that definitely wasn't it because she had plenty of Valentines. Shikamaru, Naruto-for a change, Lee, and even the famous Sasuke Uchiha. They all had left her beautiful gifts in her favorite reading spot near the stream, but she wasn't interested. Yes, it was true that she had given them gifts as well, but it was only to be polite.

Yes. As cruel as it sounded she really was just being polite but she honestly could not help it. She had feelings for another person and if someone knew…They probably wouldn't call her crazy but they would cast her ugly looks. But Hinata didn't care. She was sure of it now. Just as sure as rain would fall on a cloudy day that she was in love with him. But did he feel the same? There was just no way of knowing…actually there was but she was too afraid. What would he say? What would he do? Would he reject her or would he even respond at all? _Neji…my own cousin…_

Hinata jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Neji coming towards her. If Neji was just a regular crush…or love, she probably would have gotten all excited but she did not. Well sort of. Secretly she was very excited but she chose not to show it on the outside. He walked right by her with nothing more than a curt nod before he headed out to the forest. She knew he was going to go sit under his favorite tree to think…all alone…like he always did. Hinata all of a sudden felt sad. She hated seeing her cousin so distant even though he was always that way. When they were younger, before things happened, he was the most pleasant person to be around. She supposed that she loved him then…but that didn't matter. That was the past and nothing could change it…or could it? _It's Valentine's Day and no one should be alone…_

Hinata ran in the house and quickly changed before heading out to find Neji. When she got to his favorite spot she spotted him standing, leaning up against the tree. His hair was hanging freely, the wind whipping through it gently.

"What is it that you want Hinata?" he asked softly. He turned to face her, the expression on his face unreadable. Hinata almost turned and ran away but something in her heart told her to stay.

"Well I…" she stammered but he cut her off.

"You look very beautiful tonight princess. The pink color really brings out your eyes." She was wearing a light pink dress that came down just past her knees. The deep v-neck was just right and showed only enough to peek a guy's interest with the help of a lovely silver chain bearing the name Hyuuga. Her long navy strands had been tied up in a peculiar way with strands hanging down the sides of her face.

"Thank you," she managed, blushing from ear to ear.

"So tell me princess," he asked as he took a step towards her, "what brings you out here tonight? Why aren't you that Valentine's Festival?"

"I didn't…I didn't want to go alone," she replied softly as she now stared at the ground. Her hands were behind her back and had been that way ever since she arrived in the forest. Neji was sorely tempted to use his Byakugan to see what she was hiding but he decided against it.

"I see. But one can't help but wonder why you didn't just go with Sasuke or Naruto. Sasuke is every girl's dream guy and Naruto…well to be perfectly honest Naruto is more likable than Sasuke."

"Well…um…you see…" He took another step towards her, his eyes never leaving her own.

"Go ahead princess. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt ever again."

"I…"_Okay Hinata…breath…_ "I just…Naruto likes Sakura the most and so…then Sasuke isn't…my type…" Neji took another step closer to her and Hinata could feel herself go weak. Her knees buckled and she wanted to run away but couldn't. _It's now or never…_

"I see," he whispered. He was now standing inches away from her staring deep into her Hyuuga orbs. "Are you going to show me what's behind your back or am I going to have to look for myself?"

Hinata was too shocked to move and her eyes went wide with fright. Neji trailed a finger down her right arm and around her back grabbing the item from her hand. What he found was a small black box.

"It's…for you," she said softly. "I hope…if you don't want it…" But her voice trailed off. She watched as Neji opened the box pulling out a beautiful silver chain necklace. On it was a pendant with the words Hyuuga Main Branch on it. He frowned for a moment before looking up at her. Immediately Hinata's face went pale_. Oh no…he doesn't like it…_

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

"Well I…father gave it to me last Christmas but I never wore it. I think…I think you…deserve…I want you to…have it," she replied in barely a whisper. Her throat was now starting to knot up but it was too late now. She had already given him the necklace. Now all that was left to do was to tell him how she felt, but the words were not coming the way she intended for them to come.

"Hinata…"

"It's…Happy Valentine's Day Neji. I just…well you see I…" But once again he cut her off.

"I can't wear this necklace."

"Oh…ok…I just…" But the tears were already streaming down her face. She quickly turned away and was about to start running when she felt his warm hand grasp her wrist.

"Don't go Hinata." She turned to face him not really knowing what to expect. _He doesn't want the necklace so why am I still here?_

"Yes?" she winced.

"The reason I cannot wear this necklace is because it says Hyuuga Main Branch."

"Oh…well…that's ok," she said sadly. "I guess…I'll take it back. You don't have to keep it. I just…thought…"

"You didn't let me finish," he said abruptly.

"Oh…sorry," she muttered. _If he doesn't want the necklace then…_

"I cannot wear this necklace Hinata, because I am not officially apart of the main branch. There is only one way to make that happen princess."

Hinata just stared back at her cousin in shock. _There is just no way he can be suggesting…unless he actually feels…_Neji clasped Hinata's hand in his own and smiled at her.

"What do you say princess?" he whispered.

"Well I…but I thought you…"

"Will you be my Valentine princess?"

"I…of course!" she blurted out. Her face turned a deep shade of pink making Neji smile. He cupped her face into his own staring deep into her eyes.

"I have been waiting and hoping…wishing that you would…but that's neither here nor there. I feel…bad princess. I did not get you anything for Valentine's Day being as I thought you wanted Sasuke or…"

"All I want is you Neji," she managed. "I…I sit back and watch you day after day secretly wishing I could…I could hold you and…I know I can't but…you can't help who…you love and I just…" He covered her mouth with his own silencing her. He pulled her closer as he kissed her passionately and fully, deepening the kiss making her head spin. He pulled away from her and grinned at the astonished look that she was wearing.

"Neji…"

"I love you too Hinata." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering "and I always will". He took her by the hand and led her out of the forest.

"Where to my Valentine?" he asked.

"Father's place. I want to make you an official member of the main branch as soon as possible so you can wear that necklace proudly."

"Happy Valentine's Day Hyuuga Hinata," he grinned.

"And Happy Valentine's Day Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

AN: This was just a little one shot I thought of for a contest on IMVU. I was going to add a major lemon but for now it's going to stay like this. Hope you like it. It's fluffy-ish but I just love Neji and Hinata. REVIEW! That is all. PP05 


End file.
